ottoperottofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Sora
«''' Oh, al so che 'n funt ta set 'n brav tüss, ma quai volta ta ma fet diśperaa... '' '» :: — Ottoperotto, parlando di Sora '' in: Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo, Capitoloo 13: Chi ha incastrato Sora?'' Sora, nome completo''' Sora Taivas Obloha Tiān-Kōng Lug Ouranós , il più delle volte chiamato solo tüss, originariamente protagonista del videogioco Kingdom Hearts (e tutto ciò ad esso collegato) è uno dei personaggi non originali principali delle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane. '''Sora Nome/i Sora Taivas Obloha Tiān-Kōng Lug Ouranós Cognome N.A. Soprannomi Tüss Età 14 Luogo di nascita Isole del Destino Residenza attuale *Mondo che Non Esiste *Isole del Destino Livello dell'esistenza Mortale Rango Tüss Alleati *Ottoperotto *Sigmund Freud *Voce fuori campo *Suor Nausicaa (da D64 in poi) *Xaldin (da D64 in poi) *Demyx (da ATL in poi) *darkroxas92 (temporaneamente in ATL) *Oma Desala *Yoda *Catherine Langford Nemici *darkroxas92 *Vexen *Xaldin (RHW) *Xemnas (RHW) *Riku (D64) *Lucas Ross (ATL) *[[C.R.E.P.A.V.A.|''C.R.E.P.A.V.A.]] (da ATL in avanti) *Contessa di Bachi e Khibishii (CCC) Poteri ed abilità *Senso del Monello *Elevato Lv. Monelleria *Destrezza Armi Keyblade Prima apparizione [''Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane] *''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo''; Capitolo 1 (solo citato) *''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo''; Capitolo 11 Prima apparizione [Reale/Opera originale] Kingdom Hearts Breve descrizione :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio può contenere spoiler ! Inizialmete accusato ingiustamete di essere l'autore del “crimine” di furto di marmellata commesso nella Fan Fiction'' Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo ai danni del #3 dell'Organizzazione XIII, Xaldin, il tüss (come viene generalmete chiamato da tutti) viene salvato ''in extremis dall'intervento di Ottoperotto & soci giusto un attimo prima che venisse eseguita la sentenza di seicento scapaccioni. In seguito, viene malaccortamete riportato all'età di 7 anni in'' Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was in not enough e deve salvarsi con l'aiuto di Suor Nausicaa e Xaldin (ora suo alleato). Riottenuto la propria vera età, quando Ottoperotto viene rapito in [[Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto|''Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto]] non ci pensa su due volte e, sfidando l'ira dei suoi e la vendetta di darkroxas92, finisce col salvarlo, trovandosi però a doverne pagare (salatamete) le conseguenze... Che si limitano, per intercessione divina, ad un semplice scapaccione (invece dei 5696 a cui volevano condannarlo Vexen ed il'' C.R.E.P.A.V.A..).Qualche tempo dopo, in [[Di chi sono i cocci di chi non paga?|''Di chi sono i cocci di chi non paga?]], il tüss evita ancora la sculacciata, questa volta per aver rotto il vaso donato dalla Contessa di Bachi e Khibishii a Ottoperotto, in parte grazie all'aiuto di quest'ultimo, in parte grazie alla propria furbizia, mettendo a frutto i consigli delle propria coscienza (interpretata da Xaldin (la malvagia) e da Suor Nausicaa (la buona)). Quando però Der Richter giunge nel Mondo che Non Esiste per giudicare le sue azioni e punirlo se quelle da monello fossero maggiori di quelle da bravo ragazzo, Sora potrà salvarsi dalla mano del Giudice solo per se riuscirà a dimostrare all'entità onnipotente di poter essere di buon esempio per gli altri (''Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio''), cosa che, per sua fortuna, succederà, permettendo al monello di potersi ancora sedere. :Fine dei possibili spoiler ! Ragazzo d'oro per alcuni, monello patentato da retribuire severamente, Sora è il quattordicenne dai capelli a punta che vorrete dalla vostra parte se siete i buoni e che non vorrste dalla parte degli altri se siete i cattivi o, per una terza categoria, che vorrete vedere soffrire e basta... : «''' Sora Taivas Obloha Tiān-Kōng Lug Ouranós... Il solo fatto di vederti qua mi fa venire voglia di stregare un migliaio di mestoli da polenta ed ordinare loro di percuotere le tue terga finché la loro carne non inizi a brillare per l'incandescenza, se solo potessi!! '''» :: — darkroxas92, in: Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 3: Patto col Diavolo... Caratterialmente, è uno dei personaggi più solari ed ottimisti di tutte le Fan Fiction, ma purtroppo, tale spensieratezza e spesso (se non sempre) messa a dura prova dalle circostanze che lo portano a doversi comportare da monello, con il risultato che salva la situazione, ma rischia di venir retribuito per le azioni commesse (anche se il più delle volte, viene salvato'' in extremis'' da Ottoperotto & Soci). Praticamente di famiglia, è affezionatissimo a Sigmund ed a Voce , che non esita a chiamare a volte “zio” e rispettivamente “zia”, mentre il rapporto con Ottoperotto oscilla fra quello di fratellino minore e figlioccio. Oltre che l'italiano, conosce discretamente l'Antico e lo spagnolo: occasionalmente, si esprime in dialetto ticinese. Biografia del personaggio Ai tempi di Atlantide (vita precedente) 'Prima della Caduta di Atlantide.' Diecimila anni prima degli eventi narrati in Robbery, he wrote – L'Autore in Giallo, l'anima di Sora, intrappolata nell'inarrestabile vortice del Samsara, era reincarnata in Hamalau, un Atlantideo. Si sa poco su questo giovane: i pochi dati certi sono che era figlio di Berrogeita Hemeretzi e che conosceva assai bene il Magister Hirurogeita Lau. Famoso fra i soldati per essere un monello impenitente, era solito cacciarsi nei guai, dai quali il'' Magister doveva poi trarlo in salvo, il più delle volte aggirando, per non dire infrangendo, le regole. Tuttavia, benché un discolo di quelli che avrebbero fatto perdere la pazienza ad un santo, era di buon cuore e cercava, nel suo piccolo, di aiutare gli altri, anche se per farlo non sempre era ligio alle leggi della sua città. Una volta aveva anche rubato una mela nel giardino del Re Hogeita Hiru. Sotto un monarca differente, per una tale sfrontatezza avrebbe pagato un prezzo salato, ma il sovrano del tempo liquidò la faccenda domandando bonariamente al ''Magister di rifilare al discolo una sculacciata da parte sua: : «''' Una, Hirurogeita Lau... Per il fatto di essere un monello... '''» :: — Re Hogeita Hiru, in: Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 6: La notte porta consiglio... Dicono... (Seconda parte) In quella stessa occasione, Re Hogeita Hiru affidò ufficialmente Hamalau a Hirurogetia Lau, concedendogli di sottrarlo alla giustizia sommaria dei suoi soldati. Tuttavia, gli ordini del monarca non furono eseguiti, ed un giorno, il povero ragazzo venne punito in modo barbaro ed inumano, sotto lo sguardo dei suoi concittadini, che non alzarono un dito per sottrarre a tale supplizio chi ogni giorno rischiava per aiutare gli altri. Il solo a fare qualcosa fu ancora il Magister, ma ormai il boia aveva inferto novantanove colpi al corpo del ragazzo... 'La Caduta du Atlantide.' Hamalau aveva solo quattordici anni, quando Atlantide cadde sotto la furia di darkroxas92. Di quella notte non vide mai l'alba. Incontro con Ottoperotto, Voce fuori campo e Sigmund In fase di scrittura... Il processo di Robbery, he wrote In fase di scrittura... Progetto "Ragnarock" In fase di scrittura... Ritorno ad Atlantide In fase di scrittura... Il Giorno del Giudizio In fase di scrittura... Le Guerre dell'Autore In fase di scrittura... Mancate retribuzioni & Retribuzioni Mancate retribuzioni (1) ''MOdT X-99'' (2) MOdT X-99.2 (3) Avvolta in un'aura energetica (4) Seguenti mezzi: ; ; ; ; ; ; battipanni e Keyblade (5) Seguenti mezzi: e Retribuzioni Curiosità Nonostante nelle Fan Fiction si faccia riferenza a avvenimenti accaduti nei videogiochi Kingdom Hearts II e'' Kingdom Hearts : CoM'', Sora indossa ancora i vestiti che portava in'' Kingdom Hearts'' e ha sempre 14 anni, come si evince dal riferimeto presente nel secondo verso della terza terzina del "Lo Divin Furto di Marmellata", in RHW, Capitolo 13: : «''' Tra due bestemmie ed un' imprecazion : Xaldin favellò: “Di quattordic'anni : quel ladro commise indebita appopriazion '''» :: — Sigmund Freud, Lo Divin Furto di Marmellata, vv 7-9. Lavora assieme a Roxas e vul95 come cameriere al locale di Quina ed Ursula "A ra Maga e a ra Śtria". Come Roxas, per il momento è uno dei pochi tuss del Mondo che Non Esiste (salvo Riku), ad essere stati sculacciati (nel suo caso, da Ottoperotto, Loony, una guardia, Leon e O'Neacis). Benché non sempre funzioni, è capace di fare gli "Occhioni alla Cerbiatto Bastonato", tecnica con la quale a volte riesce ad evitare la retribuzione o a convincere gli altri a fare quello che vuole. Nonostante il loro legame sia di natura Somebody-Nobody e non biologica, Roxas è considerato da tutti (e si considera lui stesso) il gemello di Sora. C'è da dire che, caratterialmente, fisicamente (al 97 e tot %) e per quanto riguarda la forte tendenza a cacciarsi nei guai, il due tuss potrebbero benissimo essere gemelli di fatto, con buona pace di Mendel... Stando a quanto afferma Larxene, il Lato B di Sora, se sculacciato, "suona" in FA. A dispetto di quanto detto supra (questione "gemelli"), una caratteristica legata a quel 3 e tot % di differenza fisica fra Sora e Roxas è che, rispetto alla curiosità precedente, il Lato B del Nobody suona in LA. Il perché non è spiegato... Il nome completo del tuss (Sora Taivas Obloha Tiān-Kōng Lug Ouranós) è un gioco di parole: tutti gli appellativi (compreso il primo) sono le traduzioni del sostantivo "cielo" nelle seguenti lingue (nell'ordine): fillandese, ceco, cinese, afrikaans, greco. La sua abbreviazione durante la scrittura delle Fan Fiction è [ SR ] (S'o'''R'a). Citazioni & battute celebri : '''« Cactus! »''' :: — Imprecazione caratteristica di Sora : '''« Bhé, non potevo mica cominciare da solo... »''' :: — Prima battuta di Sora; RHW, Capitolo 1: Il furto di marmellata : '''« Perfetto! La mia difesa si basa sulla testimonianza di Quina tradotta in simultanea da un muto! Luxord? Alzo la scommessa sulla maglia dell'Inter a venti munny! » :: — RHW, Capitolo 13: Chi ha incastrato Sora? Categoria:Personaggi principali